She Takes After Me
by Mika-Hanyou
Summary: Sesshomaru watches Rin and sees how much he rubbed off on her. Lots of Jaken bashing. (one shot, but I might be bribed with Reviews. - )


Hi, I don't own INU-YASHA so don't ask.  
  
Beware; this was a dream I had so it's kind of weird.  
  
She Takes After Me  
  
"We will camp here." came Sesshomaru's emotionless voice. "Hai, Sesshie-sama." a happy Rin replied. "Rin, do not call me that." his voice said coldly. "Hai, Fluffy-sama." Rin replied.  
  
*I should have kept my mouth shut...* the demon lord sighed inwardly. "Fluffy-sama? I'm hungry." the little girl said biting into his thoughts. "Jaken," he started, "Find something to eat... something palatable for Rin." he growled. Jaken cowered, "Hai, milord"  
  
Jaken walked off into the forest grumbling about having to care for a weak human pup. Rin smiled, "Bye-bye Foggy-sama" she said waving at the disappearing toad youkai Sesshomaru had become boring to little Rin and she began to run around the clearing, where they had made camp.  
  
"Rin, do not go far." the youkai lord commanded. "Hai!" the little girl said. She was one of the few that did not fear him. *So odd* he thought to himself as he watched the little girl play in the stream, that ran though the clearing.  
  
Jaken soon returned with some rice that he had stolen from a near by human village. He proceeded to prepare it. Rin returned from the stream grinning, something in her hands.  
  
"Foggy-sama, Rin found your babies!" Rin shouted running toward him. Sesshomaru watched amusedly and Rin ran (lol fun to say) over to Jaken. In her cupped hands, she held 6 little froglets. Rin thrust them at the toad youkai.  
  
Jaken jumped away. "Don't you want your babies?" Rin cried chancing after Jaken. " No!" Jaken yelled, "They're not mine!"  
  
Sesshomaru just watched with an all to rare smirk like smile (basically, his normal emotionless face but with the corners of his mouth turned up slightly) *well, this is interesting* he thought. Rin started to cry because 'Frogy-sama' didn't want his 'Babies.'  
  
Sesshomaru, great lord of the western lands, couldn't bear to se Rin cry. He had slain whole villages with no mercy, but this one little girl he could not stand it. Rin was one of his only weaknesses, but he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Jaken, take your 'children'" he said in a cold tone, not betraying his amusement. "And finish preparing the rice... be for it burns." Rin stopped crying about the frogs and looked up happily at he 'Fluffy-sama'. Jaken on the other hand looked as if he would rater strangle himself than play along with Rin and his 'babies'. Sesshomaru gave a low growl that only Jaken could hear.  
  
Jaken reluctantly obeyed, and took the frogs from Rin. She smiled haply, "Yey! Now the have an Okka-san." She shouted. "I'm not a woman, you stupid....!" Jaken never go to finish, fore, Sesshomaru kicked the toad into a tree, knocking the demon out.  
  
"Finish the rice, Rin." Sesshomaru said turning away from her. "Hai!" Rin was exited that he was letting her cook. Soon Jaken awoke and took over for her. He drained the rice and was about to serve the demon lord.  
  
"Nooo!" Rin yelled as she tackled the toad demon, and took the bowl away from him." I wanna give it to him!" Rin gave the bowl to her 'Fluffy- sama' I love that name for him! "Arigoto, Rin." he said as he gave a slight nod. Rin Grinned haply.  
  
Rin retuned to make herself a bowl, purposely stepping on Jaken, who let out a curse. "Oh! Gomen Frogy-sama." she chimed. Sesshomaru was amused inwardly. She was definitely taking after him in some behavioral habits.  
  
Rin sat down next to her 'Fluffy-sama' and Jaken went to serve himself. "Frogy-sama, Where did your babies go?" Rin asked in the cutest way possible.  
  
If you looked real close at Jaken if any body would want to... :P ... Eeeeew!!! his left eye started to twitch in annoyance. "I squashed them you baka girl!" Jaken snapped.  
  
Sesshomaru was not going to interfere at the moment. *Well now, lets see how much she really takes after me.* he sat back and watched.  
  
At this moment you should get out your bucket of popcorn, ladies and gentlemen ^_^   
  
Rin's eyes flashed in anger. The 8 year-old's face was frozen in a blank mask, no unlike Sesshie's usual expression. Only her eyes betrayed her anger.  
  
*Interesting*  
  
seeing this, Jaken armed himself with his Staff. He posed to strike but never go the chance. The little girl was on him in seconds, taking his staff away and bashing it down on his head.  
  
Sesshomaru sat and watched as the little girl kicked the toad demon's butt. After two years of following Sesshie around you do seem to pick up on many attacks, and Rin proved it. *She dose take after me* She imitated various moves, with only slight variations, being as she was human and all. No demon powers, no extra strength, no super speed, no claws, no fangs.  
  
She attacked with the same furry, hurling her small fists into Jakens face. Jaken was losing to a human child. *How weak*  
  
Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. As always his face was unreadable in its cool mask. She looked pleased but confused. Was he 'Fluffy-sama mad at her for beating up 'Frogy-sama'? She, herself was proud, but was Sesshomaru?  
  
Her mask faded, "Are you mad, Fluffy-sama?" she asked a little timidly. "No, Rin I am not mad..." he replied, "Jaken is weak, you were good, Rin."  
  
"Nani? Hai, Frogy-sama is no -sama. He is weak!" Rin said triumphantly. "Stupid Frogy." she said with disgust, and looked up for expectance. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl, "Hai, stupid Frogy."  
  
*****THE END*****  
  
*****translations*****  
  
Hai | yes, sure, ok  
  
_____-sama | a show of respect; equivalent of saying lord or lady  
  
Youkai | demon  
  
Okka-san | a mom or mother  
  
Arigoto | thank you  
  
Gomen | sorry  
  
Baka | idiot, stupid, imbecile  
  
Nani? | What? 


End file.
